Pretty Things
by thecoffeeaddict
Summary: One-shots about Eli and Clare. Fluffy as fluff can be. I'll be updating as often as I can. I think you will really enjoy this! Warning: I curse in my writing, but I'm not witty enough to write about sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just had to write this, it's been haunting me for days! Also, I'll probably be updating one-shots on here every Sunday. **Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Adam was sneaky about it. He was raising his head slowly and quietly so that Eli wouldn't have the time to look down and pretend that he was reading his comic book the whole time.<p>

"A-hah!" Adam exclaimed.

Eli flinched and looked at Adam, then his eyes widened and he looked down at his comic book.

"Don't even pretend." warned Adam, and then he smiled eagerly, "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" said Eli evading his eyes.

"I told you not to pretend Eli. So what's her name? Sara, Emma, Bobby-"

"Her name is Clare!" interjected Eli, "Clare Edwards."

Adam smiled, "So I'm confused, do you actually know her? Or have you just been stalking her?"

Eli looked at Adam in playful annoyance, "No, I actually know her. She happens to be in my advanced writing class." He said matter-of-factually.

"Hm. And how long have you been crushing on her?"

"I'm not crushing on her." said Eli sheepishly.

"Oh Eli, you're usually such a good liar. _You_ don't even believe that one!"

Eli remained silent.

"Go flirt with her." said Adam.

"What? _No_!" Eli moved uncomfortably.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No! I'm not going to flirt with her."

"Fine." said Adam, earning a questioning look from Eli, "Then you won't mind if I go flirt with her."

Eli stuttered, "Uh- of coarse…not." He sighed.

"Good." Adam said starting to rise from the hallway floor, "Hold my comic books."

"W-wait, Adam."

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"I would-" he drew a breath, "I don't want you to flirt with her."

"Fine. Then you do it."

Eli knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this unless he went through with it.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked frantically as he stood up.

"Just go up there and compliment her. Excluding private body-parts, what do you like most about her?"

"Hey eyes." sighed Eli woozily.

"Well, then go compliment her eyes. And then it'll come naturally. It's called playful-comfortable-flirting. It can lead to a stolen kiss, or something serious."

"Well, what if she doesn't meet me half-way?"

"Then, you know she's a no-no. What's the worst that can happen, right?"

"Right." nodded Eli nervously.

Eli approached Clare, who was sitting on a bench by herself. She looked up at him and smiled friendlily.

"Hey… pretty eyes." He smiled, and then smirked smoothly when her cheeks got all rosy.

"Hi!" She said, giggling shyly.

"What?" he said more comfortably now, "No compliments for me?" his sarcasm was playful.

"Hmmmm." She sighed pretending to think, "Nope, not right now." She looked away, and then looked back at him, with a playful smile "But I like your smile."

He laughed and sat down next to her feeling flattered, "So what are you working on?"

"Coincidentally, I'm working on Ms. Dawes' homework right now."

"Oh, that essay." Eli nodded.

"Yes, that essay." sighed Clare, "I could really use your help."

* * *

><p><strong>7 Days Later: <strong>

They raced out the front doors of Degrassi laughing, Eli chasing Clare.

"Come on, that's not fair!" exclaimed Eli, "You promised me that if you got an A on that essay I would get to tickle you!"

"No!" laughed Clare running to the parking lot.

"Yes! You got an A!"

He trapped her when she got to Morty. She leaned on the hearse trying to break her undying laughter; he chuckled and began to tickle her, intensifying her laughter.

"There," she said breathlessly when he was done, "you tickled me. You deserved it, you helped me get an A, are you happ-"

He leaned in and kissed her lips before she was through speaking. Shocked at first, she relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck, as he placed his hands on her waist gently.

They pulled apart merely to breathe again, and he saw that she was looking up at him with twinkling eyes, a display of admiration and gratitude.

"Thank you for helping me with my essay...cute-smile." She said softly, never evading his eyes. She leaned up and pecked his lips softly before walking away.

"Don't you want a ride home?" he asked.

She turned around and looked at him, "I'd appreciate it, but I have after-school. Thanks though, I'll see you around." She smiled.

"Yes you will." He smirked suggestively.

She laughed at the allusion of their first encounter, and walked back to school giddily. He had never felt this happy before.

* * *

><p><strong>Another 7 Days Later: <strong>

They sat under a tree at a park near Degrassi.

"…and that's why I think that Squidward is secretly in love with Spongebob." concluded Eli.

Clare laughed and then narrowed her eyes in thought, "Wait a minute… What if he moved there so he could live next to _Patrick_, and the reason he's so mean to Spongebob is not because he's trying to cover up his emotions, but because he's jealous of Spongebob due to his bromance with Patrick, who in turn is his true love."

"Hm." thought Eli, "That's arguable."

The sat there trying to suppress giggles for moment until and they both busted out laughing.

"Clare?" he asked after a minute of calm silence.

"Yes?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"Okay."

They smiled and she leaned on him as he put his arm around her. They were there for hours, lost in their own happy world.

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day: <strong>

They had sneaked into the school rooftop, and were presently looking down at the people on the premises of Degrassi.

"I'm so glad you're not into the whole Valentine's day lovey-dovey bullshit." He commented with a smile.

"I'm glad you're not into it either." She agreed.

Then he turned to look at her, and kissed her. "Who needs a specific day to show their significant other how significant he or she is to them, right?"

She smiled warmly and kissed him back, "Right." She agreed.

Then they walked over to the picnic blanket that they had with them and Eli said, "Guess what I brought for us."

"I give up." she laughed.

"Krabby Patties!"

She closed her eyes and threw her head back in laughter, he admired her beauty.

They ate and laid down staring at the sky as it darkened.

"Wow." said Clare in amazement, "The stars are visible tonight!"

"Well I'm going to be corny and say that the brightest one is right next to me."

Clare's blush looked particularly stunning under the dark starlit sky, and her eyes had never coruscated so brilliantly. She really was a star.

"Eli." She said later that night as they both stargazed quietly and comfortably.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled, held hands, and continued gazing into the sparkly sky.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this! Reviews are always nice, and so are subscriptions!<p>

Also, be sure to check out my other progressing story: "Insane In-Love" chapter 1 is up, and I'll be updating it every Friday. So it'll be: Friday's: story updates, Sundays: One-shot updates.

Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I should have known better than to promise and update every Sunday. I've been very stressed, and busy with school, and I apologize. I will try to update as much as I can, please forgive me! **Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Clare sat sadly on the bottom edge of the front steps of Degrassi. Her shoulders were slouched, and her chin was down, and her breathing was deep and slow (but not steady), and her eyes lacked the tiny glimmer than made her who she was because right now she wasn't herself.<p>

Her friend Ali leaned on the stair rail, with her arms crossed, and her jaw clenched, and her eyes suppressing the irritation glided through her veins.

"Tell me what's wrong Clare," Ali begged, "I'm your best friend, and I'm worried about you!"

Clare smiled that featureless smile that both of them knew meant she was not going to budge.

"For the tenth time Ali, I'm fine!" She did her best to look clueless and exasperated.

Ali shifted her feet and was now standing straight peering down at her through crossed arms; a small groan escaped her throat.

Clare looked up at her in defeat, her face weary. "I'm just a little upset because Eli and I had a small disagreement earlier today." She stuttered sighing.

"Oh." said Ali, more sympathetically now. "I'm sorry to hear that, was it too bad?" she sat down next to Clare, placing her hand on Clare's shoulder gently.

"No, it was nothing really; just me being picky."

"Don't put all the blame on yourself Clare." Warned Ali, just as her father's car pulled up before them. "And, there's my cue to go." She said getting up slowly, "Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm actually waiting for my mom."

"Okay." Ali began to walk away, "Don't be too hard on yourself okay? I'll text you later."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Clare crossed her arms around her knees, and buried her head into her arms after Ali was gone. She had lied to Ali about waiting for her mom; and not only did she feel guilty about that, but she couldn't shake the discomfort of the argument she had had with Eli that morning. She wasn't angry with him at all, she was angry with herself because she had been such a prickly prude bitch to him when he had just tried to help her.

She had been crying that morning because she woke up late and was behind on a lot of work. The stress got to her and caused her to tell Eli off when he was trying to comfort her through humor relief and volunteering to help her. He didn't talk after her explosion; he just walked away and left her feeling guilty.

She wanted to apologize, but she didn't have the guts to even look at him.

She didn't know how long she was there for, but it was quite some time before she jerked her head up and flinched because she heard a noise.

It came from behind her; somebody had just exited the front doors of Degrassi. She turned around.

There was none other than Eli; he was staring at her intensely, his green eyes dark like the leaves on the trees in the summer time. They were warm and inviting, and filled with emotion for a second she actually thought she saw love in them.

_That's ridiculous, he could never love me. _She thought to herself.

Clare blinked back the shock of seeing him, and gulped before getting up.

"Eli." She whispered softly. "Eli I'm so sorr-"

"Clare, don't apologize." He said chuckling as he descended the steps towards her, "You're going to ruin everything."

He stood before her now and, like always, his everything made her insides feel like Jell-O.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked confused. "What am I going to ruin?"

"You're going to ruin _my_ apology." He said with a sly smile.

Her lips parted a little bit, but she was at a loss for words and unsure of what to expect.

"_You're_ going to apologize to _me_?" She said finally, bewildered. "No!" she crossed her arms, "I was a complete bitch to you Eli, and I'm not even on my period! And you were just trying to help me, and I don't even know how you put up with me someti-"

He pressed his finger on her lips gently, shushing her softly.

"Clare I love you." He said before she could fully get over the shock of his fingers caressing her lips.

Her eyes widened. "I love you too." She whispered sincerely.

"And I'm_ sorry_ that I didn't tell you this earlier. I've been feeling this way for quite some time."

"Eli-" she breathed.

He shushed her with his silky finger again. "I made something for you."

He reached into his back pocket and took out a neatly folded piece of paper, and held it delicately between two fingers, handing it to her with a sweet smirk.

She opened it and began to read.

_I've never felt like this. There is something living inside of me; it lives and so it must survive. To survive it needs you. It needs to hear your voice, and feed off your laugh, and it needs to see your smile and look into your eyes, and it needs to caress your soft skin, and hold your hand, wrap its fingers perfectly with yours. It needs… it needs everything. It needs to be there to admire the way that your hair seems to glimmer glamorously in the sun, and the way you play with your pen when you're thinking hard, and the way that you walk bouncily when you're happy. It needs to be there when you need a hug; it needs a hug from you. And your sweet kiss. It needs you. I need you. And I _

"Love you." He had been reciting it to her as she read it.

Her eyes were now full of tears that trembled as they battled over which one would run down her cheek first.

She laughed giddily as she finished reading and then looked up at him with happy eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head peacefully on his chest. And he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Then they kissed in a passionate yet calm way.

"Don't spoil me so much!" she said with a smile after they pulled apart, their foreheads leaning against each other, "I was a bitch to you, and I'm not going to make a habit of it. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Apology accepted."

Then they kissed again, for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it, again I will try to update as often as possible.<p>

Please review and subscribe if you like. And thank you very much to those of you who took the time to review!

Follow my twitter: FionaCoyneFan Talk to you guys later! x3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another oneshot, please excuse my overuse of the word simply. It's an artistic choice, so I take back my apology._  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song "I Love You Because" from the musical_ I Love You Because_  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I love you because you make me feel like a fool.<br>You don't do what's expected,_

_You're handed a rule and it's simply rejected. _

_And it's easy to say "I love you anyway" but I don't.  
>I love you, because. <em>

Their love is so simple, like an acapella.

He wasn't interested in anybody so everybody was interested in him, except for her. And so her lack of interest in him awoke his interest in her and he pursued her.

And she didn't fight it, or play hard to get. She just said "Sure!" when he asked her out for coffee because she had an open mind.

And she laughed at his good jokes and smiled at his lame ones. She never pretended.

And he opened the car door for her, and told her that she had pretty eyes. He was not a "knight and shining armor."

It's simple.

And once she helped him study for his math exam, which he got a 97 on. And once he helped her study for her history quiz, which she got a 95 on. And they helped each other mutually on their creative writing; they made each other better.

And eventually science happened; some people call it "chemistry" others "biology." Point is, along the way, they fell for each other, together. It was simple though, they kind of just happened. _Surprise!_

Simple like vanilla ice-cream; no cherry on top, no chocolate syrup, and no liquid caramel squeeze.

One night he launched pebbles at her window and she let him in while her parents were out doing who-knows-what.

He brought strawberries and Cheetos in a plastic bag, and she got the orange juice from the fridge. And they sat on the floor with their backs leaned against her bed, and they talked, and they giggled, and they felt giddy as they enjoyed the midnight snack.

And she fell asleep first, and he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep second. Simply.

Simple like the alphabet in the way that you know what comes after what, and in the way that you know that it's just a long line of letters that lead to an end. Z. You know that ends eventually, simply.

And they did end; they ended once because he simply got too attached because of some deep-rooted fear of losing her. And she simply couldn't deal with it and it became too complicated for them to handle, and it ended. Simply.

It ended at a hospital in a really complicated way, yet simply. Simply because they knew it was coming because their love is like a box.

Simple like a box, but too many emotions were invested into it. All of the simple stuff clashed in that locked box and became a crazy mush of _asdfghjkloveasdfghjkl_. And one simple thing after another led to a big complicated mess and they had created a monster, simply.

And so it ended with the simple letting-go-of-the-hand, and walking-away, and crushing-of-the-heart. So simple, so painful.

And they thought they moved on, but they didn't. They never did.

Because their love is like the alphabet, it never moves, and it never changes, and it ends but "now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me?"

And so there was a next time, because they bumped into each other again because they never really moved on, and the love never really stopped; simple as that.

And people retorted them for it, because that's what people do. They think that everything you do is a "mistake" when they really should mind their own business, and listen to their own hearts.

But they didn't listen to those people simply because they were in love.

And they lasted the second time around. The endured the ups and the downs and the complications and tears and the pain and the drama; simply because.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you those of you who support me by reviewing and subscribing! Please continue to do so! <strong>

**I'll be updating soon if things go as planned. **

**- Elinol x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm just gonna go ahead and stop promising frequent updates. :/ **

**This one-shot is a reflection of me starting to experiment with plot-twists, lol. I think for the next one I'm going to write a play...we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine. **

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"You fucked up big time and I am done with you." Clare looks at Eli with eyes that kill him figuratively.<p>

"And I am going to walk out of your life, and when I do I hope that I never see you again, and I also hope that you miss the fuck out of me."

"You don't understand, I-"

"I understand that you're an asshole, I understand that I never want to see you again…_Ever_."

"Please, let me explain-" Eli begins desperately.

"I don't want BS and, frankly, everything that comes out of your mouth is BS." She starts to tear at her hair. "It's like you open your mouth and fuckery just _drips_ out of it. It's like every opening in your body oozes fucking BS." She screams, and pauses after her short tantrum. "You are a peace of shit. Not the good kind of shit, you are not 'the shit' you are just a piece of shit, you are a turd. A dirty, stinky, fucking piece of shit."

He opens his mouth as if about to say something, but then he gives up and clams up and puts his chin up, and swallows up his pride.

He takes a breath, "If it means _any_thing, at all. I loved you. I still love you- _I love you_. And I will always love you. Honestly."

She laughs bitterly, "Do you want to what it means? It means nothing, it's BS or weren't you listening to anything that I was saying?"

He sighs, "I was. It's not true though."

She crosses her arms and raises her brow, "What you said, or what I said?"

"What you said."

She looks down; the stillness in his voice makes her almost believe him. "Bye." She says finally, and then she walks away in a hasty, quiet manner.

He stands alone, staring after her. Everything is silent, and then everything around him darkens.

* * *

><p>"End scene." Eli says after the blackout.<p>

There is an excited clap from the other side of the room, "That was spectacular!" shouts Fiona standing up from her director's chair. "Somebody get the lights." She orders as she approaches the stage.

Clare appears quietly on Eli's side before Fiona reaches them. She is blushing tremendously; Eli smirks at the sight of her.

"Great job." He whispers, "How did you like the rush?"

Clare's blush deepens. "Thank you, you too. And, I loved it I've never done anything so… _liberating_."

They smile at each other and then Fiona appears before them, "It was brilliant!" she squeals, "Dramatic, and intense, and calm at the end, oh the chills!" she claps, and jumps, "The hard work is definitely paying off! I don't have any notes left to give, only thing that needs a little work is when Clare's character finds out that Eli's character cheated, the build-up, make it more suspenseful maybe? Everything else is perfect!"

"Thanks!" Eli and Clare speak in unison.

Fiona smiles, "Everybody is free to go, meet here same time tomorrow!" she shouts before looking at the couple, "Okay you guys, I have to go too, I have a date with Imogen tonight." She runs off before they can even wish her good luck.

The couple turns to stare at each other with crossed arms. Clare with shyness, Eli with pride.

"Wow, you really brought it today." says Eli, "I'm really proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone."

Clare smiles, "I'm glad you think so," she breathes, "Maybe I'll do this again sometime." She says looking around the black-box theater, "It's fun." She shrugs.

Eli chuckles, "That would be awesome! I'm glad you enjoyed the huge favor you're doing for me."

"Well somebody had to take her role. I got'chu boo." She laughs playfully.

He laughs, "Tell me what I can do to pay you back?"

"Hey you're already dating me, that's good enough for me."

"Are you sure?" he whispers taking a step towards her.

"Mhmm." She shrugs, "You're better than anything you can give me."

"Better than this?" He strokes her chin with his thumb gently, shifts her head up, and leans in to kiss her. A soft kiss that becomes passionate.

She realizes that they're on stage and pushes away slightly. "I forgot where we were for a moment." She says embarrassed.

They look around and notice that everybody had already left and then they laugh.

"How do you do that?" she asks suddenly.

"Do what?"

"How do you make me forget about people? How do you make me stop caring?"

Eli laughs and shrugs, "I guess I possess certain _je ne sais quoi_." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"I guess you do." She beams up at him with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

"Gimme some more sugah _honey_." He jokes as he grabs her behind the waist and pulls her towards him all in one smooth movement.

They kiss and laugh and kiss and laugh and kiss.

Later, after an hour of kissing and laughing and sitting on stage making pointless conversation, as they walk out of the black-box theater holding hands, he looks at her and asks: "None of that anger during the scene was directed towards me in real life was it?"

She laughs and leans her head on his shoulder, "Of course not. Never."

_Blackout._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't my best work, writer's block is a bitch to me and I'll try my best to make it up some time next week.<br>**

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS, IT MEANS THE DAMN WORLD TO ME! Sorry if the voice in your head read that too loudly!  
><strong>

**Review and subscribe if you liked this! It'll make my day! If you didn't like it, sorry for wasting your time! **

**Laterz gatorz! **

**Elinol. x3  
><strong>

Twitter: Fimogen_EClare

Tumblr: runningfromsanity**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so I got inspired by the new episodes, how amazing are they? Gah, I'm so happy to have Degrassi back! **

**If you've read my other stories you know that I'm a big fan of repetition, so yeah. Just try imagining this small scene as you read it, it's extremely fluffy so please bare with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

**Proceed :)**

* * *

><p>Eli throws himself onto his bed in defeat. He feels sad and happy and bitterly calm.<p>

_I miss you. _

He texts Clare. He misses her _a lot_. They have only been dating for a couple of days and everything feels right, and he misses her more than he ever did when they were broken up. He misses her in a healthy sense, not in an overly-attached-boyfriend manner. It feels right.

Even though their relationship is filled with fluff and happiness, and even though they have fallen asleep on each other for five consecutive nights from staying on the phone so long, he still misses her because they really haven't had much time to themselves.

On their first attempt of what was supposed to be their re-first-date, Clare had to cancel because she had to take the opportunity of a lifetime.

On their second attempt of what was supposed to be their re-first-date, he had to cancel because he was having trouble with little-Ms.-Sunshine and the school play.

On their third attempt of what was supposed to be their re-first-date, they both ended up comforting Adam as he worried about Drew's concussions.

On their fourth attempt of what was supposed to be their re-first-date, the event they were going to itself got cancelled.

"I cannot believe our luck!" Clare had exclaimed incredulously when that happened. "I mean, seriously?"

Eli had smiled calmly, "Patience grasshopper." He had said, "I believe that all of these failed attempts are leading us to a spectacular re-first-date."

"I sure hope so." She had smiled up at him, and then they had kissed and it had felt right.

And this is what it had led too, him lying in bed miserably, missing her terribly, and sending her an "I miss you" text.

He looks around his room as he waits for her reply, and thinks to himself _I can't wait till Clare see's my room again, she'd be so proud of how much stuff I got rid of. _

After a while, he hears his phone beep and checks it eagerly for Clare's reply.

_I miss you too. But we can change that if you just open up your window! _

He stares at his phone in bafflement for a minute before he jerks his head towards his window; there she is, standing out there with a sly smile on her face, waving at him.

He laughs out loud and jumps from his bed to open his window for her.

"Hey!" she says giddily once inside, "I brought snacks." She holds up a picnic basket.

"Clare?" he laughs, unable to contain his happiness. "Clare!"

She smiles up at him and, with her hand behind his neck, pulls his face down towards hers for a quick slow kiss. Yes; a quick, slow kiss.

It is quick because it is over before they want it to be.

And it is slow because when you love someone the way that they love each other, and your eyes are closed like their eyes are closed, and when you take in a moment with all of your senses minus sight, like them; the moment feels, and smells, and tastes, and sounds positively endless. Perfection that lasts forever. It feels right.

"What brings you here?" he asks happily.

"I missed you." She shrugs, "I missed you a lot, Eli. After all our failed attempts at a re-first-date, I realized that I just want to be with you, be next to you, spend time with you, listen to you, talk to you. It doesn't matter what we do, I just want to be in the same room with you Eli- by the way your room looks amazing, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Eli smiles. Clare smiles back.

"But yeah, that's what brought me here."

"Well, I'm very happy you came."

There is a moment of peaceful silence.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." Neither of them can stop staring at each other, and neither of them can stop smiling. It feels right.

"Let's have a picnic, right here in my room." He says suddenly, he walks to his bed and takes his black and white skull design bed-sheet.

"That was my plan." She says excitedly.

She starts taking out the snacks from the basket as Eli spreads the sheet on his floor. He proceeds to get pillows as she places the snacks on the blanket. Teamwork. It feels right.

Peanut butter and banana sandwiches, strawberries, two small bottles of "Simply Lemonade", and brownies.

"Yum." He says as he settles down on the picnic sheet.

"That's not all!" she smiles as she pulls out a set of lose Christmas lights from the basket.

He narrows is eyes out of curiosity and looks up at her in awe. "Um?" he teases.

She laughs, "That night, when we got together again, you said that there won't always be twinkly lights, and I figured that even though that's true there can still be some moments in which there are twinkly lights."

He smiles. "Of course."

She sighs and proceeds to plug them in and lay them out on the floor like a net, or a web, or field of little twinkly lights that surround them.

And then she turns off the Eli's light and it's just them, on Eli's skull blanket with two pillows, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, strawberries, two small bottles pf "Simply Lemonade", brownies, and twinkly lights. And it feels right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and thanks for subscribing and reviewing, it all means a lot!<strong>

**New chapter for my Fimogen story coming soon!**

**Review and subscribe if you enjoyed this!  
><strong>

**- Elinol x3  
><strong>

****twitter: fimogen_eclare

tumblr: runningfromsanity


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is from Eli's point of view. I'm experimenting with different writing styles, so this one is written in little snippets and (mostly) blunt narration.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I am just a cray-cray fangirl.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day One: <strong>

I am sadness, look me up. I am "emotions experienced when not in a state of well-being" according Google. I am a melting candle, a cigarette; fading away slowly with each breath I take, disappearing into the darkness. I am sadness.

I fall asleep, and I have nightmares, night after night after night. I am darkness.

Night after night after night after – _pause_.

I awaken. I feel peace. Peace feels weird.

I did not have a nightmare tonight; I had a dream.

I had a dream about _her_. Clare.

I feel peace. Peace feels weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two: <strong>

I see Clare. She sees me and smiles. We have many classes together. We have the same homework.

Everyday after school we do our homework together in the school library; today as well.

Today is different. I feel peace. Peace feels weird.

Today I notice that she _always_ helps me with History and French, and I _always_ help her with Math and Science, and we _always _meet each other halfway in English. Today I appreciate that.

Today I feel like writing about how we complete each other, simply by doing homework together. Today I feel like turning that mundane concept into an exotic poem about her bringing out something within me, and me bringing out something within her that nobody else in the world would be capable of extracting. Today I want to turn that into something _personal_; something private between the two of us.

Today I feel peace. And peace feels weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three: <strong>

She needs a ride to her community service placement. I offer impulsively. She is extremely grateful. I am in a good mood.

I stay, in order to drive her back home.

I offer to help wash dishes at the soup kitchen, and observe admiringly as she moves hastily through the kitchen serving food left and right. She is so passionate. She does not look stressed because she loves what she does. I smile at her charisma, at the way her enthusiasm motivates the other volunteers.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four: <strong>

Today she insists on accompanying me to _my_ community service placement. She wants to "pay me back" for going with her. I am not reluctant in saying "Okay, come on."

My excitement consumes me; I cannot suppress it. She mentions that I am "glowing". That is because my body radiates my emotions.

She takes a turn reading to the deprived children. I observe in silent awe.

She acts much more animated than she naturally does for the purpose of brightening these kids' day. She heals their sadness by making them smile. She drags serenity with her everywhere she goes, and she leaves giant traces of it every time she departs. She is the sun. And she warms my heart. And she heals me.

She is a belle. _Did I just think that? Yes, yes I did. _She is a belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five: <strong>

We stay awake because we cannot sleep; she in her house, me in mine. The internet is my friend. I re-read her messages over and over in distress as I try to figure out the best ways to respond. I want to keep the conversation going. I do not want to sound like a fool.

She makes it easy to tell her things that I have never told anyone. I assume I have the same effect on her based on the things she tells me.

I do not want this night to end.

Insomnia has always been my enemy, but tonight it is my friend. I have never been happier to have it because tonight we stay awake because we cannot sleep. And she heals me.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six: <strong>

She is absent today. She is the sun, she is the light, and I feel like somebody has flicked a switch that has turned her off and left me surrounded by darkness, disappearing into it.

The clock teases me. Ever feels like a wasted second, a second that could be spent getting closer to her. Time goes slow, ever is torturously sluggish.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven:<strong>

She is at school today. She is the sun.

Lunchtime is cold because she skips it. She has work to do. She is the sun and lunchtime is cold.

I feel alone and awkward sitting at the table by myself, hence I go to the computer lab.

I enter.

She is the sun. In the computer lab there is a storm. The sun and the snow collide.

I feel cold. I feel frozen.

She is sitting with a guy. I do not know who he is, but she is laughing with him so she knows who he is, _and_ he is the reason for her laughter.

I feel cold. I feel frozen.

Envy is when you desire something that someone else has. Jealousy is when you fear losing something you have, to someone else. I am not sure whether this is envy or jealousy. It must be neither because she is not mine, nor is she anybody else's. Still, I feel pain.

She is the sun. I feel cold. He is the snow. In the computer lab there is a storm. The sun and the snow collide; metaphorically, not physically. _Please do not collide physically. _

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eight: <strong>

She cries to me. She tells me about her parents. And she tells me about her insecurities. And she tells me about her sadness. She tells me that when she sleeps, she dreams about conversation flowing everywhere around her, she dreams about laughter and music and the smell of food. And that the noise becomes louder and louder, and it all feels so real that her heightened senses awaken her spontaneously. Like an alarm clock.

And then she tells me how lonely she feels after she wakes up, because the noise stops and the silences overwhelm her. And she realizes how truly alone she is.

I see her true emotions. Yesterday she hid them from Snow, but today she shows them to me. It was jealousy that I felt yesterday.

I hug her. I let her cry. I want to destroy the things that are destroying her. I let her cry on my shoulder. I want to take away her pain. I let her cry on my shoulder until her loud sobs turn into silent sniffles. I want to be responsible for her happiness. I let her cry on my shoulder until her loud sobs turn into silent sniffles, and her silent sniffles turn into nothing but short breaths. I want to heal her the way she heals me. I let her cry on my shoulder until her loud sobs turn into silent sniffles, and her silent sniffles turn into nothing but short breaths and she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine: <strong>

She thanks me for comforting her. I thank her for existing. She heals me, and I heal her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Ten: <strong>

Classes are about to start, and we are finishing breakfast in the school cafeteria. I do not remember our small talk; I just remember the way it makes me feel. No words exist to describe how it makes me feel.

It feels like a date. Because even though we are surrounded by our fellow [obnoxiously loud and ever-present] schoolmates, and even though this scenario is far from romantic, she is the only thing that I can see. And it feels like a date.

She is the sun that my thoughts orbit around. And he heals me.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eleven: <strong>

Everything she does ignites something within me. She is turning me into a sun. And I am healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twelve: <strong>

My parents note that I smile more often. I think about her. I smile.

They ask me what it is. I think about her. I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirteen: <strong>

I believe I have fallen for Clare deeply.

I am going to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fourteen: <strong>

I sit at the cafeteria, she sits across from me. We are holding hands.

She is the sun. And I am the sun. And we have healed each other like nobody else could have ever done so.

I am ecstasy, look me up. I am a "state of elated bliss" according to Google.

I feel peace. Peace feels brilliant.

* * *

><p><strong>School is starting so I'm just not gonna promise any updates. I'll try though!<strong>

**Thanks for the subscriptions and reviews, it's all much appreciated! Review and subscribe if you liked this!**

**Twitter: camaya_otp **

**Tumble: runningfromsanity**

**Bye! **

**- Elinol**


End file.
